Cocky? I'm just plain fabulous
by izzytiger
Summary: Kiara Lynn Luck can't remember the Whammy House that she ended up in for a month whilst running away from her old orphanage at the age of 6, but 9 years later she returns after leaving her orphanage to avoid more abuse.. and she meets the strangest people... (Summary sucks, sorry! Contains MelloxMatt, OCxOC, MelloxOC, LxLight and more later on in the story)


((A.N./ Hey! This is my first fanfiction on here (and on Wattpad where it can also be found) so.. ENJOY!

Summary: Kiara Lynn Luck can't remember the Whammy House that she ended up in for a month whilst running away from her old orphanage at the age of 6, but 9 years later she returns after leaving her orphanage to avoid more abuse.. and she meets the strangest people... (Summary sucks, give it a chance please! L, Near, Matt, Mello, Linda, Light, Watari and other people appear! Oh, and in this version, Light doesn't find the Death note.. but another person does instead :D Light is framed. xD)

Give it a chance! xD Please! I don't own Death note- though I wanna own Matt but I can't -.- Read and review! Does include MattxMello later on, OCxOC, MelloxOC, LxLight and more.. There's a reason why Mello's name comes up twice xD))

Kiara P.O.V.

_An old man smiled at me nicely and took my hand. "What is your name?" He asked, and I beamed with a few of my teeth missing. "Kiara!" I said and looked up at him calmly. "Well Kiara, what are you doing in the middle of Winchester?" The man asked me and I looked down. "Running away from somewhere." I sighed an-_

-I woke up yawning and curling up smaller. The bed was just the right temperature, not roasting nor freezing. The rays of light from the sun broke through my curtains like assassins, determined to over-throw the reign of darkness which I was comfortable with. I groaned as my alarm clock went off, the shrill ringing pounding into my sleep-covered mind. I grabbed my pillow roughly and chucked it towards the clock, with a crash the clock fell to the floor and there was silence.

"Crap!" I got out of bed as slowly as I could, trying to clutch onto the warmth but failing, and walked over to the alarm clock. Yep, broken. The face was cracked after being abused every day for the last 6 months, and the batteries missing. I picked up the pillow and chucked it on the bed, then grabbed a toffee from my stash and popped it into my mouth. Chewing on it, I thought through my options.

1- Buy new batteries.

2- Go into another kids room and steal batteries, consequently giving them the hell from the guy in charge.

3- Tell the guy in charge that the batteries died or that I lost them.

Or 4- Don't tell anyone and just hope to wake up in time.

I knew there were many more options, such as pretend someone stole them or run away before they find out, but I focused on these four for now. Well.. I looked at my purse and sighed. That money was saved for when I got the hell out of there. So the first is off the list!

Could I really be arsed to go steal batteries? What if they caught me? I shivered at the thoughts. Second's off the list!

WHAT AM I THINKING!? HAVE I FINALLY LOST IT!? If I told that.. that.. thing then I'd be murdered, revived, murdered AGAIN, revived then told to clean the mess! No way!

So that just leaves option 4! I swallowed then sighed contently just as the door slammed open, and an intruder entered the room. I glanced at the door and rolled my eyes.

The girl who had entered was Japanese and had long, blonde hair with light brown-green eyes. Her make-up was heavily done and too.. gothic. Her name was Misa, her parents died in a murder. I remember her telling us.. before she left. So why the hell was she here? "Kiara-chan!" She squealed and I physically flinched. That.. voice..

"Ki-chan, Polly-chan wants to see you!" She squealed again and I clutched my head. "Okay okay, thanks Misa.." I muttered and she pouted and folded her arms. "Be quick Ki-chan!" She beamed at me then bounced out of the room.

How the hell do people listen to her all the time!?

I thought through what she had said. Polly was the girl who hated me. I thought back to when she hated one of the other girls more than me. Sadly, that girl is now buried under the orphanage. I shuddered then grabbed a bag from under my bed. Well, this is when I say "FORFEIT!" and run for my miserable life. Throwing open the window, I listened. Birds... cars... angry voices.. stamping feet... Ahh, the normal day in hell.

I shoved my purse into my bag and changed my outfit to black jeans, purple "Do I give one?" shirt, jean jacket and trainers with no socks on. I forced the pjs into my bag and tied my honey-blonde into a messy bun. Zipping up my bag, I chucked it out of the window into a bush. _Well... how are you going to get down?_ My subconscious mocked and I grabbed all the toffees from the side into my pocket. "Like this!" I murmured and jumped out of the window just as the stampede of angry children charged into my room like buffalo.

Near P.O.V. Hours later.

I calmly placed the last dice ontop of the tower and completed my puzzle for the 458th time since I gained it. Just as I was about to grab my robot, a boot collided with my tower and CRASH! The dice fell to the ground. I looked up at the individual who did it, to find it was Mello.

"Ha!" He glared at me and Matt was playing on his DS behind Mello, bored. I just turned to the fallen dice and began towering them up again. Mello growled- Yes, _growled_- and walked away, yelling "MATT!"

Matt looked up, seemed confused then looked at where his name was yelled from. "Coming, Mels!" He yelled back then walked out of the room after Mello. I heard a faint "What have I told you about that, Matt?!" then silence, apart from Linda's brush strokes and the afternoon wind whistling calmly outside. I looked down at my toys then at Linda and decided to voice a question. "Linda? What are you painting?" My monotone travelled over to Linda who smiled at me. "The view." She hummed and looked out of the window. "It's beauti- Oh my god!" The usually calm Linda jumped up. "Another person!" And I watched as she ran out of the room. Interested, I got up and walked over slouching to the window, where I saw Watari carrying an unconcious girl with L by his side wearing a mask.

Interesting.. I walked out of the room carrying my Robot and knocked on Matt's door where I could hear the _SNAP_ of chocolate and _TAP_ of buttons, which I concluded came from Matt's DS. The door opened slowly and Matt grinned at me, his goggles shimmering. "Hey, Near. What's up?"

I looked at him blankly and said calmly, "There is a new girl joining us today, I thought I might tell you and Mello so you are aware of any differences in the household for the next few days."

"Oh, thanks Near." He said then the door closed partly as he looked at his roommate. "Mels, you hear that? New girl. _Girl._" Matt repeated to Mello and I walked downstairs.

Watari had placed the girl on the sofa when I entered the living room. I noticed Linda was wrapping up the poor girl's ankle and L was crouched down, thumb to his lips and watching a piece of toffee that dangled between the thumb and finger of his right hand. "Why was she in the middle of the road, with this in her hand and pocket and a bag... a run away?" L muttered then saw me, he looked at me. "What do you think, Near?"

I walked over to L and looked at the girl. "She has a black eye, suggesting she was beaten, the toffee.. food? Or comfort? Maybe it's like toys are to me."

L looked at me and smiled. "That's what I thought, Near. And we checked her belongings, and there were one picture. A family, but it looked old.. too old to be from this year. Plus it said "Why?" on the back, which I thought was a message to her paren-"

"-I've met this young lady before." Watari interrupted. Both me and L looked at Watari, curious. "L, do you remember 9 years ago? Near?" We both thought back. Then it came to me.

_9 years ago_

_"Near, this little girl is staying with us for a while. Can you watch her?" Watari smiled at me and I nodded blankly. The young girl sat across from me and beamed, showing her few teeth. "Hello." I said in monotone. "Hi!" She said shyly then got up. "Where is the toffee?" I watched her then murmured, "The Canteen." She put her thumb up at me then ran out of the room._

"It's her..?" I looked at Watari blankly and he sighed. "I think so. It all fits. She's an orphan." L smiled then murmured, "She is smart.." "Who's smart?" We all looked at the new girl who was sat up. "And.." She began then stared at the toffee in L's hand. "Hmm.. Well hello.." The girl beamed at L then snatched the toffee, opened it in one swift action and through it into her mouth.

L gaped at her and Watari helped the girl off the couch. "I would li-" "Hold up!" The girl put her hand up. "How the hell did I get here and where the hell is 'here'?!" Watari chuckled and murmured, "Where did that innocent, calm child go?" before smiling kindly. "Well, this is the Whammy house and me and L found you.. that is L." And pointed at L who leaned close to her and studied her. I played with a bit of my hair and spoke up. "I'm Near." I clutched my robot closer to me and she tilted her head to the side. "Well, I'm Ki-" "-I advise you, not to say your real name around here." L interrupted her and if looks could kill, L would be six feet under.

I gulped but kept my expression expressionless then excused myself to walk to the staircase, where I found Mello and Matt sat listening and watching the scene. "Well.. I bet she'll like me better then you, Near." Mello threatened and Matt rolled his eyes. "Mello, you always say that when new people come. But Near always wins."

I could tell that Matt regretted his decision to comment and I walked upstairs past the two teens, sighing under my breath lightly.

This girl was nothing like I'd ever seen before.

Kiara P.O.V.

The old man- I think he was called Wasabi or something like that- lead me into an exam room. I almost groaned as I saw the one table. Funnnn... not...

"So sit down.. do the exam.. get high and get in this orphanage." He explained for the 4th time and I sighed. "Yes, major." I joked and sat down. I wrote the neccessaries on the front- name, date of birth, date, whether I had help or not- and opened the paper.

First question.. let's see...

HOLY S-T! 'When π = 3.14159265359, what is π x3+2/9?'

I focused and did a tally chart, when that failed.. I closed my eyes and popped a toffee into my mouth- that I refused to be without. After 2 minutes, I wrote down '9.64700018299' then moved onto the next question- Literacy. 'Read the source' I read the damn source and read the next part of the question.. answered after one minute.

Science! 'How was the Big Bang Theory proven?'

Easy!

By the end of the exam, I had answered every single question and was leaning back on my chair. Wasabi came in and took my test away with a smile. Then he left the room and I put my head on the desk. So... uncomfortable.. My last name is so Ironic. Luck. It should be _un_luck_y._

I groaned at my unluckiness and tried to sleep. After what I predicted to be 2 hours, Wasabi came back with another man. "Kiara, this is Roger." Wasabi pointed to the new man.

I glanced at him and rolled my eyes at what I saw- an old man that hated children. What can I say? I'm good at reading people.

"But Wham-" Roger began but Wasabi cut him off. "Remember, infront of children it's Watari." Oops.. well, Wasabi is close to Watari...

"Alright, _Watari_, but I honestly can-" The old man started but was cut off again by Watari. "Kiara, choose an Alias." _Weird..._ "Why?" "Because no one here uses their real name for security purposes. You can't tell anyone your real name." _Oh..._ "Alright.. I'll be...

Cinder."

Mello P.O.V.

SNAP. Who does that stupid new girl think she is!? Glaring at L like that! Just wait, she won't get in she's th-

I watched as she walked out of the room, beaming. "Mr Watari?" She said _innocently_. No one is _innocent_ after disrespecting L! SNAP. "Yes, Cinder?" He replied. Cinder..? _An ALIAS_! So she got through! Well my rooms full! The stupid little idiot, she better not steal my place as second! Or I'll hit her!

"Where am I staying?" Cinder replied, and popped a piece of Toffee into her mouth. SNAP. Who eats toffee anymore!?

"With Linda.. Linda!" Watari yelled, smiling and Linda ran past me. TRAITOR! SNAP. "Yes Mr Watari?" She asked smiling. "May I stay in your room with you?" Cinder asked _nicely_ and to my horror Linda nodded.

I!

HATE!  
CINDER!

She's annoying and manipulative! SNAP. She's worthless! Why on earth is she in Whammys?!

Matt P.O.V.

a, b, up arrow, down arrow, a, b, a, b, b, b, a, b, a, right arrow, right arrow, left arrow, b, a, b...

SLAM! I paused my game and hid it in a safe then looked at a fuming Mello.

"Guessing she got in then?" I asked and Mello punched the wall. "I HATE HER!" He yelled. "You hate everyone except me and L." I pointed out, and as a result I got punched hard in the nose.

"Shut up!" He growled and I sighed. "She's even got an Alias! _Cinder_! What sort of alias is that!? Why the hell has..." And Mello went off into a rant.

Cinder is sure as hell mixing things up around here.


End file.
